


Seven Truths

by venomatically



Series: Blood Colored Candy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Werewolf!Kylo, blood mention, death mention, its been so long that i literally forget how to tag, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: Hux didn't know when he lost his wings, it just happened without him knowing. He didn't care for his long-lost purity or the lack of warmth in a heart he didn't need. He cared about Ren. And that was all.





	Seven Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying something new lately.

_One:_

Hux didn't know when he lost his wings. It just happened without him knowing.

"You really don't remember being human? Can't you remember what it was like to not be so cold?" Ren had asked, so worried for his lover and yet so foolish.

Hux brushed it off at the time, not wanting to talk about sentiments he had lost the words to describe a lifetime or two ago.

He would imagine every night, held by arms that protected and loved him so, that the warmth he felt from Ren's body was emanating from his own. He didn't want to feel like a leech anymore.

Kylo wrapped him up in a blanket that night and held Hux into his chest, trying to warm a heart that hadn't beat in god knows how long.

_Two:_

Hux didn't care for his long-lost purity or the lack of warmth in a heart he didn't need. He cared about Ren. And that was all.

"You look so beautiful in the sun, like a reflecting jewel, blinding everyone around you." Hux commented, a safe distance away from the light Ren basked in. The toes of his shoes were just on the edge of the stark line that the sun cut across their yard.

"I think the real reason you don't come into the sun is that your beauty would make the world blind in an instant." Ren joked, "And we can't have that, or else I'll never get to see you again."

Hux would press soft, pensive kisses onto Ren's sleeping face late that night, dreaming of a day where they could both be on the other side of the line the sun drew for them, basking in the warmth.

_Three:_

Hux didn't remember mortality, but he did remember mortals. There is a reason why he was wary of attachment.

"Had you lived during the Rennaisance, your image would be depicted on every cathedral and hung in every gallery." Hux commented one day, not even looking up from his book, "What a pity" He adds absentmindedly, as his mind drifts to himself posing for great artists in a time long past, for hands withering away in a casket.

Ren looks up from cooking, studying the man with the weight of a thousand lifetimes on his shoulders.

That night, Ren would try his best to make his lover forget, only to wake up to him staring listlessly out the window hours later, physically there, but his thoughts in an endless life of laurels and cathedral ceilings, the smell of mechanical smoke first rising into the air, and the books he now read that held the stories of his past lovers' names printed in black and white. Hux didn't feel longing, yet his skin still ached with remembrance of the lives it lived in times past.

_Four:_

Hux loves Ren more than either of them knows.

"Please remember to stand up straight for me, darling." Hux reminded Ren while he fixed his tie, "I won't frame any of our pictures if you're slumped over like a gargoyle."

"But you love this gargoyle, don't you?" Ren teased, pulling at the end of Hux's tie until their lips meet, feeling accomplished when he hears Hux laugh.

"If I walk down the aisle and I see you slumped over, I won't promise that I'll say I do."

"You will."

And he was right.

It was Hux who's form most resembled a gargoyle, gnarled and menacing, inhospitable to any life that came near it. But under Ren's care, he seemed to have softened; not into flesh, but resculpted again into Venus. It was like every kiss upon Hux's skin from Ren's loving lips melted the stone cold exterior that had been cemented into his being over the years. Beauty and love seemed ever present at his fingertips.

Under the altar made of willow branches and starlight, not a priest, holier-than-thou and accusing, but the moon as their witness, the two demons take hands, and in hushed words, none but the fireflies will hear, promise to be each other's last.

That night, there was no sleeping; only heart-breakingly honest promises of the future whispered under the sheets - two lovers with golden hearts and souls full of hope.

_Five:_

Ren doesn't only love Hux because of their bond.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? We've never been apart for this long and we still don't know what that will do to you." Hux worried, running his hands through Ren's messy locks, trying to memorize every inch of Ren's skin before he had to go away on business.

"Go, before I keep you here forever. I'll manage." Ren gave him a final kiss on the forehead before gently pushing him away. He felt a physical pain in his heart as he watched Hux drive out of sight. He tried to remind himself Hux would only be gone but a week, but he couldn't console a heart that was now incomplete.

After dropping his luggage on the hotel floor, Ren wasted no time in smothering his surprised lover with kisses and sweet nothings, enveloping him in his arms after not seeing each other in the longest hours of his life. He couldn't bear to be so far from the one who gave his endless life meaning that even the moment after Hux's car left his view, his mind was made up that he had to follow.

A little-known fact that every werewolf must know well: the average werewolf can go approximately a month without being in proximity to their mate before feeling the first effects of loss.

Ren didn't tell Hux that.

_Six:_

Ren believed in fairytales, eyelash wishes, and lucky pennies; but most of all, he believed in Hux.

"There's something bothering you, Hux" Ren pleaded, "Talk to me."

"It's nothing, love, I'll get over it." The stoic man brushed him off and continued to chop carrots, rhythmically and emotionlessly.

"Hey," Ren put his hand over Hux's, stilling his movements, "You know I don't listen to a word she says."

"But she's your mother, I want her to like me." Hux protested.

Ren sighed, "You're married to me, not her. Don't you dare try to impress anyone who would call you those nasty things," he put down Hux's knife and held him close, the corners of his lips turning up when he felt Hux relax in his arms, "Anyways, she doesn't know what she's talking about. You're not only a bloodsucker..."

"I hate you!" Hux laughed, pushing Ren away.

"I know."

Ren slept warm and content knowing his soulmate was safe in his arms. Hux was absolutely beside himself knowing that he was so adored.

_Seven:_

Ren considers every moment in his life a treasure, and he lives that way as well. He was born with his eyes wide open, taking everything in excitedly and with passion, much like the way he approaches his own life.

Ren called for Hux, searching for his mate in the underbrush. Under the silvery dappled light that came in broken waves from the tree branches above, Hux's jewel-toned hair glowed a pale red, catching Ren's eye among the emerald greens around them.

When Ren saw him, he sighed in relief before taking his hand. Ever since his last mate's funeral, lifetimes ago, Ren learned never to leave Hux out of his sight for too long.

At the top of the mountain, the two sat together, hand in hand under the indifferent stars that shined down on the two demons that couldn't seem to admire any view that wasn't each other. The moon glazed the scenery below it in a blue light, spilling over their own forms and drenching them an otherworldly glow.

Neither of them spoke, not out of fear of breaking the holy silence that dampened the place, but in comfort of knowing that they were exactly where they belonged.

Later that night, a chorus of "I Love You"s would be chanted up into the heavens, and within the coverature of the forest's encompassing arms, they were not two, but one being of decaying memories and blossoming new ones, selfishness and selflessness, holiness and damnation, and truths and untruths.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more poetic than I usually do for fanfic works, but it's been my mood lately so here you go. No, I will not be consistent in either my writing style or my posting schedule. Like my work at your own risk.
> 
> Follow me, Venomatically, on Tumblr for more excessive use of commas


End file.
